


Watching

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Zane has been watching you for a while...





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just tried out xReaders. Hope this isn't too bad!

Zane watched you curiously, intrigued even. You were an anomaly to him. Different… Interesting. His glowing blue eyes always finds you when he enters the room. You were the quiet one yet also the most spirited. You simply wouldn’t stand for anyone feeling sad around you yet you shied away when the others get too excited. He couldn’t help but notice these things. Like the fact that you tend to chew at your lips and twiddle your fingers when you were nervous. Your leg hops rapidly when you’re overly anxious. You preferred a Borg tab to a book but preferred taking in the sights of Ninjago as they flew by over tv.

You were unique. He liked that. He liked a lot of things about you. But he had his doubts. He was… Nervous. He’s tried making conversations on things he was sure would interest you and while those conversations went well, he always leaves them first. Solely because the longer he spoke with you the more… Inadequate he felt. He began to doubt.

He was a Nindroid. An entity most considered to not truly be alive to begin with. To not have a soul. Programmed on how to feel. He disagreed to those accusations. He just… Wasn’t sure if you disagreed with him. He’s tried to stay away because of that, tried not to make his feelings run deeper. But then you would come seeking him out, engaging with him, talking to him. He couldn’t keep away. How could he? You kept pulling him in, giving him hope.

_Perhaps my feelings are not one-sided…_

He would think on days you would laugh and smile brightly at him, your beautiful eyes sparkling with mirth and life.

_Perhaps I’m getting over my head…_

He would think on days you wouldn’t meet his eyes and speak to him in low tones, seeming so far away from him despite standing before him.

_Perhaps I should walk away…_

He would think when his core warms at the thought of your warm smile, your opened eyes that never seemed to see him as just a Nindroid, just a pile of mechanics like the other people of Ninjago do. He prayed it wasn’t false hope when he finally found the courage to speak to you, to let his feelings to be known.

He watched as your eyes widened once he told you the truth. He began to doubt again.

_What if they don’t feel the same? What if i was reading too much into this? What if…_

His thoughts had gone further south.

_What if they reject me? What if they never liked me to begin with? What if they hated me? What if they could never love a Nindroid like he? What if?_

_**What if???** _

You had put an end to his spiraling thoughts with that special look, that special smile that he’s seen before aimed at him but never understood. Not until that day. That day you returned his feelings. He had never felt so relieved, so _happy_. You had giggled, the quiet sound bringing happiness to you both and had reached out, taking your hand in his. He thought it too good to be true. He had to make sure. He asked if you were ok with him being as he was, a Nindroid.

You were surprised to know he thought it would be a problem for you. The words that poured from your lips then filled his heart. You told him just how much you loved him despite what he was, despite what he ever chose to be. You told him as long as he was who he was, you would love him always. It had brought such raw emotion inside him forward. He couldn’t not embrace you, to hold you tight and to thank you for loving him as he was. He had felt you smile against his shoulder and heard you whisper to him to never change himself for anyone.

He fell in love with you even more that day.


End file.
